Inside this fragile heart of mine
by lovermandy
Summary: This story is about bella and jasper. bella had been left in the woods and has now found the truth. not good at summarys please give it a read and let me know if i should keep writing it. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Inside this fragile heart of mine

The sky was as black as the darkest cave, little specks of light flickered every now and then. But there was only one that could see it at that moment. The moment would have been beautiful if it was not for her breaking heart, she lay upon the cold damp ground in the depths of the forest, where she was left by the one she once called her love. But he had broken her heart. She lay back with a fragile heart that lived with uncertainty and an never-ending fear. The doubts lingering in her head that made her feel like she could never be free. But when she had made up her mind she could see the crossroads of her life become clear.

She new she had to find him. To be hole but she had been with the wrong one all of that time. He had led her to believe he was right for her. But the only one that she miss the most was Jasper. He was the one that made her feel at home. With just one look. He had ones told her that she was worth it and now she was going to prove him right.

She moved her aching body up off of the cold ground. She looked around her to find the one person that could help her. That new the pain of loss so much that it drove her to find the one that had killed the one she loved. Victoria. Bella closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before walking to her most likely death. She walked through the woods looking and hoping she would come to find her. She tried to hope and to believe that her hope would not be lost in the blackest night.

Her heart started to beat faster and faster when she heard someone moving closer to her. She span around to find out who it was and that is where she seen the flickering of fire red hair blowing in the wind. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she whispered out softly knowing she would hear her " Please help me?" she looked up at the woman that could ether send her to her death or to her love.

The pain that could be seen in both of there eyes would of killed most but they stud strong in what they wanted and believe in. the woman with fire in her eyes walked closer to the fragile human as she spoke " I will only help to hurt the one that has took my James from me" Bella looked at the woman as she let a soft smile cross her lips as she tilted her head to the side. Letting her long chocolate brown hair fall from her shoulder to bear her fragile neck. " then help me find my mate and he will help us bring pain to the one you want"


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I felt the pain shooting through out my body. But I could not move, I could not scream. Tho it would do no good to do ether. All I could do was wait and remember everything that had brought me to this moment in time. The moment where my human life ended and my vampire life starts.

Flashes of my childhood past trough my mind. Images of my mother and father laughing and smiling as I took my first steps or said my first words. My hole life past through my mind in what felt like minuets but it could have been hours or days. But they all come to a stop when I felt the fire slowly starting to leave my body. I moved my fingertips first just to make sure the pain would not come back and when it did not I smiled. I felt like myself. But on top of that I felt free for the first time in my life I felt like I could do some thing to help. I would not have to sit at the side and watch the once I love fight for me. I could do it on my own. Sighing happily as I let the feeling sink in. but it soon stopped when I heard someone move. A growl past my lips as I moved before I even new it. Right before me was the one who helped me. But at the moment I could only think of running or fighting.

Victoria looked down at the ground witch made me feel a little bit better. But I had no idea why. Maybe because it made her look weak. I took a deep breath to centre myself and then I began to talk " thank you" was the first words out of my mouth. But at the sound of my own voice my hand flow to my mouth. It did not sound like me any-more. It sound like bells. Victoria laughed softly as she started to talk " do not worry Bella. You will find a lot of things have changed. But you are still yourself. Now lets hunt and then we can find your mate." a soft smile crossed my lips at the thought of finding jasper. Before I new what was happening I was running through the streets looking for my first hunt. The human side of me was worried and she did not want to kill anyone. But then the vampire side snarled at the though of feeding on an animal. Human blood is what I need and that is what I shall have. Was all that ran through my mind. As I moved through the streets I heard the beat of a heart getting louder and louder and in made my mouth water at the thought of taking what was mine. With in know time my teeth where sunk in to a young man's neck. I was drinking and growling from the glorious teast of the humans blood running down my throat. Soothing the barn.

When I had finished feeding I new it was time to find my mate. My mind and heart where screaming at me to find him. The tug in my chest could show me the way and I could only hope I would get there soon. I took off running south following the pain in my chest the was slowly starting to go away as I got closer. I could hear Victoria following behind me but I give her no mind. I ran through woods and streets till I found myself standing out side of an old yet homely looking house. I could hear people moving around in side but none of them had heart beats.

Before I could move I heard growling coming from inside. My own growls where soon heard when I seen to young people walking out there was a small woman with long blonde hair and teeth marks running down her arms. The other was a man that looked almost like jasper but he was taller and he had an almost angler face. My growl got a little louder when I seen a man walking out behind them. His eyes where as black as the night sky. When his eyes looked with my own my growls come to a stop as did his own. The to others slowly started to back away. But I did not care. When I seen jasper moving closer. His growls started up once again but not as loud as before.

He moved around me like I was to be hunted and I could not help but to purr at the thought. His lips twitched in to a wicked smirk when he heard me. My body moved down in to an almost cat like crouch as I got read to jump on to him. But as soon as be body left the ground he had moved and his arms where around me. Pinning me to him. His teeth brushed along my neck sending shivers through out my body. His hands lay on to my stomach making sure I could not move. As he whispered in to my ear. " Isabella you are MINE" his last word came out in a growl that made me moan in need for him.


End file.
